


Momiji Sohma and the Year of the Rabbit

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Momiji.1. Keeping A Distance2. TBA





	Momiji Sohma and the Year of the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!~  
Spoilers? A bit. for later chapters of the manga.  
This first story explores a bit of what might've happened after Momiji's mom had her memory erased and why Momiji doesn't interact with her much.
> 
> Okay, this is the end of the long author's note- and TheMGMouse is signing off!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Bananas~

“Yes! That’s it.” Momiji smiled at Momo, “just hold your head up a bit more while you play. You’ll look loads more confident!”

Momo blushed a bit and nodded, doing as Momiji said, “Like this?” She asked as she attempted to play while not looking at her hands.

“Ja!” Momiji cheered, “Just like that, Momo.” He was thrilled that she had decided to take up the violin! Now something that they had in common! I mean, they were siblings, but Momo, of course, didn’t know that and Momiji had promised Papa he wouldn’t tell her that. He didn’t want to think of upsetting his mother.

“Momo, sweetie, it’s time- Oh, hello Momiji, how are you doing today?” Their mother walked in.

“Just fine!” Momiji chipped, “but I probably should be going.”

“Yes, probably your parents will be anxious about you. I’d hate for them to think we’re forcing you to stay here as you come over so much. Momo does enjoy your company though.”

Momo nodded, “Yes! I want to learn violin just like you, Momiji!” She said, handing the violin back to him, “So, please come back and teach me one day!”

“Yes, I’m sure Momiji will be able to come back and visit,” Their mother nodded, “tell your mother that we say hello, Momiji!”

“Yes, ma’am!” He called, putting the violin into its case and running off into the compound.

“Momiji is a nice boy, Mama,” Momo said, hugging her mom.

“Yes, he is,” Her mother said, “Now, how about we have some lunch?”

Momiji ran around the compound for a little while before he eventually settled in Hatori’s office and sat in a corner reading and doing his homework while Hatori wrote and did his tedious medical work. Later in the afternoon he’d go and visit father at his office and wondered if he’d see that Honda girl, he liked watching her. She was a cutie. He giggled to himself as he thought of how she’d cleaned yesterday, she was going so fast she zipped past the corner, “Wahhh!!”

Momiji burst out laughing.

Hatori looked up from his writing, “Is there something you found funny, Momiji?” He asked cooly, every now and then, Momiji would tell him some supposedly funny joke, but most of the time it was just him laughing out loud.

“Mm? Nothing! Nothing! I was just thinking about a funny thing a friend of mine did, is all!” Momiji waved his hand to dismiss it, “No worries!”

Hatori let out a soft scoff, “Alright then, but you know the rules if you want to be in here while I’m working you must behave and-”

“Oh, Hatori, don’t mother Momiji, just let him be!” Kana said as she returned from the kitchen with lunch for the three of them.

“Dankeshon, Kana!” Momiji grinned taking one of the bowls of rice Kana offered to him.

Kana laughed, “You’re welcome, Momiji!” She looked over at Hatori and placed the bowl of rice in front of him with a laugh, “What is it?” She asked Hatori with a smile, “Is it too hot or something?”

Hatori shook his head, “No, it’s fine.”

“That’s great!” Kana smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going to sit down near Momiji, “Ohh, Momiji, you know what? I got a riddle for you, What word can have a letter taken away, and it still makes a word. Take another letter away, and it still makes a word. Keep on doing that until you have one letter left. What is the word?”

“Hmm... What letter…”

“What word.” Kana nodded.

“Hmm… Is it Donaudampfschiffahrtselektrizitätenhauptbetriebswerkbauunterbeamtengesellschaft?” Momiji guessed.

“That’s- wait- huh…” Kana blinked, at the rapid German by fired at her, “I-is that all one word?”

“Uhhuh! It’s a German word with 79 letters!” Momiji beamed proudly.”

“Ohh… that’s impressive, Momiji, but that isn’t the word I was thinking of- though, I’m sure it could be broken up into other words…” Kana thought for a moment, she didn’t know any words in German, “I think I forgot to tell you, it’s an 8 letter word, and then you take away a letter, and it still makes a word. Take another letter away, and it still makes a word. Keep on doing that until you have one letter left. What is the word? Do you know Hatori?”

Hatori blinked, “Starring?”

Kana blew a raspberry, “Nope! It’s Starting. See, it starts out as starting, take a ‘T’ out and it becomes staring, then take the ‘A’ out and it becomes string, take the ‘R’ out and it’s sting, take the ‘T’sing, take the ‘N’ out and it’s sin, ‘Remove the ‘S’ and it becomes in, and when you remove the ‘N’ it is just I. Cool, right?”

“Is this what you read on your breaks?” Hatori asked.

“Yes!” Kana said proudly, taking her book of riddles out of her pocket, “It’s amazing, no?! Here, I’ll tell another one.”

“Wait-” Hatori started, but it was too late Kana was already telling the next riddle.

Momiji giggled, he always enjoyed the time he spent with Hatori and Kana, it was like they were a small family, just the three of them. Hatori was the father, Kana the mother and Momiji was their child when he mentioned this to Hatori frowned a bit and asked Momiji if he had someplace to be, which he did! He was going to visit papa’s offices today.

Later that night, he sat in the waiting room, waiting for his father to come back out so they could sit and chat before Mother arrived with Momo to walk with his father back home. His father had already stopped by to see him and had given him some snacks, saying it wouldn’t be too much longer until his filing was over and they could chat. In the meantime, Momiji decided to get his school reading done and nibbled on the chocolate while he watched the hand of the clock move around out of the corner of his eye. It was almost eight and that Honda girl would be starting her shift so he’d have some entertainment when he finished his book.

“Thank you,” A man said as he walked out of the office, Momiji’s face brightened, the man was Papa, he waited until the man left the door and headed towards the elevator and then slipped into the office, “Hallo, Vater!” He chirped, “I learned a new song on the violin today!” He grinned hopping in with his violin bag in tow.

The man turned, looking up from his writing and walked over to hug his son, “Ah, hello, Momiji, what is the song you learned?”

“Eine Kleine Nachtmusik!” Momiji said, beginning to play for his father.

His father smiled humming the tune as his son played, “Good job!”

“Did you like it, father? Soll ich es nochmal spielen?” Momiji asked.

His father smiled, “No, you did great!” He said, giving him a hug, “I’m proud of you.”

“Danke!” Momiji grinned and hurried to put his violin away, “I was thinking of teaching Momo when I visit again!”

His father grew silent, “Ah, I see… “

“Yeah! She’s really taken an interest in the violin! I even let her practice a bit with mine today, she’s really good, papa! She should get lessons!” Momiji smiled, “We could play for you and mama!”

“Yes, you could-” His father smiled, “But, I don’t think it would be a good idea if you and Momo practiced together anymore.”

Momiji blinked, “Huh- oh! I understand that’s fine! We can meet up only every once and a while then!”

“I actually was thinking that maybe it would be best if you two didn’t-”

“Yes, papa?”

“If you don’t see Momo again.” His father said, “She’s been asking about you, and I don’t want it to stir up bad memories for your mother..”

“I-…okay. I see.” Momiji blinked back tears, “If that’ll help mama happy! I’ll keep my distance!”

“Danke schön.” His father said, hugging him.


End file.
